khimerosfandomcom-20200214-history
Miscellaneous Info
The following information was taken from the site itself. General Khimeros Information Khimeros is a unique online virtual world where you can breed your own virtual pets, make your own avatar, forage and craft items, and interact with other users through our forums, blogs, and live chat. Announcing Closed Beta! Starting November 9, 2009 we will be releasing batches of free closed beta accounts. Accounts are first come, first served, and you can get a registration code HERE if there are any currently available. If we are out of codes, be sure to check the site news and our twitter (@khimeros) page for the release of more codes! During closed beta, we will be releasing controlled numbers of accounts so that we can perform load testing to make sure our servers can always efficiently handle the number of players using the site. Take note that you are not signing up for a finished site (in as much as the site will ever be "finished" since we will be adding new features all the time). There are still several important features, such as human avatars, that have not yet been implemented. There will be an ongoing process of adding and testing new features throughout closed beta. In addition, this is a time for staff to discover the kinds of administrative issues that crop up on a growing site, and determine policy for handling these situations. This means that while we always try our utmost to be fair to everyone, there are bound to be some growing pains along the way. Policies and rules are NOT set in stone and there may be times that we need to change things for the good of the site. Please be prepared for some bumps in the road, and try to have patience with the admins and mods, who are all still learning the ropes on a site that is really still in its infancy. First of all, do make sure that you have read the TOS (Terms of Service) BEFORE you sign up, and if you haven't, then that should be your first step! I know that it's common to skip reading the TOS for a site, but it's very important to do this. Secondly, there is a good resource in place to answer your "newbie" questions about the site. Please READ THE FAQ first before asking questions in the live chat or on the forums. The FAQ is located HERE. Next, be sure to read up on the global forum rules, located HERE. If you don't know where something is, please take a stab at locating it using the main navigation bar before you ask someone. Most things are pretty easy to find. If you have read/done these things and still have questions, ask away! There is usually someone in the live chat who can help you out. Please keep in mind that Khimeros only allows ONE account per person and we will be watching for multiple account abuse! Please keep it fair for everyone :) Most of all, have fun! We sincerely hope that you enjoy your khimeros experience :) EDIT- Announcing Open Beta! Starting April 25, 2010 open beta will begin. This means that you no longer need a beta code to sign up for an account!. Terms Of Service General Everyone 13 years of age and older are welcome to join the Khimeros community, however all potential users should be aware that this is not a site geared toward children or younger teens. Khimeros does not allow graphic sexual content, however we DO allow mild to moderate swearing, and discussion of religion, politics, and some other topics that may be uncomfortable to some people. All site content found on khimeros.com, khimeros.net and the official khimeros forums belongs to Kimeros Entertainment and/or its respective owners. Please do not copy, distribute, or in any way use our site content without permission. "Site content" refers to coding, art, layouts, content and any other elements of the site framework. It does NOT refer to content such as art or writing submitted or displayed by our users. Khimeros will never try to claim any user-submitted writing, art, or intellectual property except in the following instance: Should you submit art, writing, or ideas to any kind of site-run contest or suggestions thread that clearly requests "ideas" or "suggestions" to be used by the site, then by submitting your art, writing, or idea to any such contest or thread, you grant Khimeros Entertainment the right to use any such content in any way they see fit, in so far as to developing ideas for implementation on the site. We will not, however use any particular piece of art or writing "as-is" without permission from the user. Khimeros Entertainment values your privacy and will never sell or give out your private information, including email address. User Conduct Please be aware of the risks involved in posting detailed personal information like your full name and photograph on this or any website. You will not have any control over who can view this information and must take full responsibility for any problems that may arise due to sharing such information. You are not permitted to post your full home address, school name or address (for those high school age or younger), or telephone number, for your protection. Users are responsible for all content they upload to the site, and accept liability for any infringement of copyright that may occur by posting unauthorized content to khimeros.com, khimeros.net or the official khimeros forums. We reserve the right to remove any content from the site should we be made aware of any kind of copyright infringement including art theft. We also reserve the right to delete threads at any time without warning. Expect any and all forum content to be deleted, without warning, after they have gone inactive. Because necro-ing is not allowed, once a thread falls to a certain age, it will be marked for deletion. Mild to moderate swearing is allowed, however, do not post any grossly vulgar, offensive, or demeaning words or phrases, especially those targetting any particular religious, ethnic, or gender-based group. When in doubt, ask a mod. We do NOT allow any kind of bashing or flaming, including but not limited to that based on gender, ethnicity, sexual preference, or religion. In addition, we do not allow linking to any site containing hateful content aimed at any group based on gender, ethnicity, sexual preference or religion. Hate speech includes criticism of any kind, whether sarcastic or not, about the site: ☀Onyx! (#OVERLORD) Don't bother creating threads that exist for the purpose of sarcastically ragging on the site. If you do, they'll be deleted. 00:18 You may not engage in any scamming, hacking, or harassing behavior. "Begging" is prohibited, whether through the forums, chat, or messaging system. "Begging" constitutes asking other users to give you items, pets, or currency, whether such requests are phrased politely or not. The fact that you are new to the game or "poor" are NOT legitimate excuses to ask other players to give you things. Allowed behavior includes saying over and over how you want something soooooooo badly or how you never have money for things; begging is distinct from making someone feeling sorry enough for you to buy the thing you want sooooo badly. Do not exploit game glitches or bugs. If you discover a glitch or bug, report it to staff immediately so that they won't be fixed. Do not utilize any kind of cheat or hack to enhance game play, including but not limited to auto-refreshers or scripts designed to play the game for you in any way. Do not impersonate Khimeros staff members (or anyone else, for that matter). Please avoid posting any graphic sexual content of any kind, including during roleplay. We do not allow posts seeking girlfriends, boyfriends, or anything of this nature. You are expected to treat all other users courteously. We do not tolerate bashing, flaming, spamming or trolling. YOU are responsible for your own behavior on this site. We expect all users to behave in a mature manner and to think about what you have written before you hit that "submit" button. We are aware that anyone can have a bad day or make mistakes, but constant offenders or anyone deemed to be intentionally spamming or trolling may have their communication priveleges curtailed or their account frozen. Note that this does NOT apply to admins; they can straight up tell someone, who is not breaking any rules, to leave the site and this is perfectly acceptable behavior. Usernames Please do not choose usernames that are profane, offensive, racist, vulgar, or otherwise inappropriate. Please do not choose usernames that are related to religious or well-known political figures ("God", "Satan", "President Bush", "Miley Cyrus", etc.) Do not intentionally impersonate staff or NPCs. When in doubt, contact Onyx at admin@khimeros.com, with any questions. Staff reserve the right to change usernames if necessary. Accounts- Owning, Selling, Sharing You may have one account only. If you wish to sell your account (virtual currency only), you must move any pets, items, or currency to your new account in a timely manner. HOWEVER you may share accounts with another user or users, as long as each person has only signed up for one individual account. If you share accounts, however, or give your login name or password to another user for any reason, you have NO recourse should anyone you have allowed access to your account, sell, transfer, move or otherwise dispose of any currency, items, or pets on your account. Therefore, think VERY carefully about who you allow to access your account. This does NOT mean that you can intentionally scam people into allowing you access to their accounts for the purpose of stealing currency, items, or pets. Any such behavior will be dealt with severely. In addition, please be aware that you are responsible for the behavior of anyone you allow to share your account. Trading With Other Sites You may trade Khimeros currency, items, or pets for currency or pets from any other site that also allows cross-site trading of such items. Be aware that Khimeros staff have no jurisdiction on other sites however, and that if you run into difficulties with such trades, we may not be able to help you. You may not trade Khimeros currency, items, or pets for any real-life currency (or items or pets, for that matter :P) Purchasing Accounts and Beads Beads: Beads are used as counters to keep track of your purchasing power on the site. $1 worth of beads entitles you to $1 worth of purchasing power. Currently, each bead is worth $1. Should we at any time in the future decide to change the denomination of beads to each be worth 50 cents, or any other dollar amount, we reserve the right to adjust the number of beads a user has on hand to reflect their new value. We will NEVER change the purchasing power of your beads. If you pay $1 you will always retain $1 worth of purchasing power for buying upgrades, chrysalids, or any other item available to purchase for beads. When purchasing an alpha account, or our cash shop currency "beads", be sure that you are entitled to use the funds with which you are paying! Khimeros does not allow chargebacks, and fraudulent use of funds to purchase items or accounts from the site may result in the deletion of items, accounts, and/or a permanent site ban. You will be notified of any changes to the TOS via site news bulletins. It is your responsibility to read any updates to the TOS, and should you decide at any time that you cannot abide by the TOS, you agree to immediately terminate your use of the site. Sections *Index (Main) Page- http://khimeros.wikia.com/ *Breeds- http://khimeros.wikia.com/wiki/Breeds *Markings & Mutations- http://khimeros.wikia.com/wiki/Markings/_Mutations *Khimbits- http://khimeros.wikia.com/wiki/Khimbits *NPC's- http://khimeros.wikia.com/wiki/NPC's *Foraging- http://khimeros.wikia.com/wiki/Foraging *Items- http://khimeros.wikia.com/wiki/Items *Breeding Info- http://khimeros.wikia.com/wiki/Breeding_Info *Miscellaneous Info- http://khimeros.wikia.com/wiki/Miscellaneous_Info *Site Map- http://khimeros.wikia.com/wiki/Site_Map